


Ment to meet you

by Otori0



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Also Judar LGTBI is my jam, Assassination, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Angst, I Made Myself Cry, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I wrote this during class and cried in class, M/M, don't ask why
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otori0/pseuds/Otori0
Summary: Mi one-shot más largo por ahora~ Espero que os guste, yo estoy orgullosa con el resultado.





	Ment to meet you

El tiempo que habían pasado juntos era demasiado. Pocas personas habían estado tanto tiempo con otra, compartiendo sentimientos, momentos y experiencias. Sin embargo, uno era un Magi, y el otro un simple humano. Era imposible que acabaran bien.  
Todo comenzó cuando Hakuryuu era pequeño. Era un miembro de la familia Ren, y como tal, apenas tenía tiempo para jugar o salir a la calle; no tenía tiempo para comportarse como el niño que era. Sin embargo, deseando ver cómo era el mundo fuera de esas paredes y puertas, más allá de las estrictas normas que había impuesto su madre, un día se escapó. Huyó de su hogar y corrió muy lejos a través de la hierba y del cemento, mirando con unos ojos llenos de emoción cada casa, persona y objeto que allá encontró. Todo era nuevo. El cielo era muy azul y las nubes lo decoraban con dulzura y disimulo. El viento le golpeaba en la cara y desordenaba su cabello. Nunca se había sentido así. No pudo evitar sonreír contento mientras sus pies recorrían esas calles desconocidas.  
Se detuvo al ver un niño de ropas rojas y pelo largo, recogido en una trenza oscura. Sus ojos eran rojos y solitarios, y a pesar de estar en un lugar tan bonito, no sonreía ni un poco. Ese niño estaba sentado en la hierba, mirando a la nada. Hakuryuu hizo lo mismo, quedando a su lado y mirándole de reojo. No tenía el valor de hablar, pero eso no fue un problema ya que al poco rato el otro chico inició la conversación.  
-¿Qué quieres? -Preguntó el de ojos rojos.  
-¿Eh? Nada. -Dijo Hakuryuu, inseguro de cómo interactuar con él- ¿Cómo te llamas?  
-...Judar.  
-¿Judar? Es un buen nombre. Yo soy Hakuryuu Ren.  
Judar le miró confuso. Era la primera vez que alguien halagaba su nombre; de hecho, era la primera vez que le hacían un cumplido. No sabía cómo reaccionar a eso.  
-Gracias.  
-¿Por qué estás aquí?  
-Es aburrido estar en casa, así que me escapé.  
-¿En serio? Yo también hice lo mismo. Este lugar es precioso, hay muchas cosas que nunca he visto.  
-¿Nunca has estado aquí? -Preguntó Judar.  
Hakuryuu negó con la cabeza, y Judar se levantó del sitio extendiéndole la mano.  
-Te enseñaré más cosas. Hay sitios mucho mejores que este.  
Curioso, Hakuryuu tomó su mano. Ese fue el inicio de todo. Juntos, exploraron muchos lugares, vivieron muchas experiencias y conocieron muchas cosas. A partir de ese día, Hakuryuu huía de casa periódicamente para encontrarse con Judar, poniendo cualquier excusa como que se había perdido en el jardín de la mansión y cosas parecidas. Ese fue su primer amigo, al igual que el de Judar. Solo sonreían cuando estaban juntos, y nada les hacía más feliz. Sin embargo, un día los padres de Hakuryuu le vieron con su amigo y le contaron la dura verdad: Judar era un Magi. Cuando el joven supo esto, sintió que había algo diferente entre ellos, y también le molestó que Judar no le hubiese contado nada. Pasaron un tiempo separados, ya que Judar tenía entrenamiento como Magi y Hakuryuu también debía mejorar sus habilidades como miembro del Imperio Kou.  
Entonces sucedió aquella tragedia. El padre y los hermanos de Hakuryuu murieron, y él terminó con quemaduras por todo el cuerpo. Él sabía que su madre era la culpable, Gyokuen Ren. Estaba seguro de ello, y quería venganza. Ansiaba vengarse, pero solo no podía hacerlo, no tenía el suficiente poder. "Judar", pensó en ese momento. Era el candidato perfecto para esa misión. No sólo era un Magi bastante poderoso, sino que eran amigos, y probablemente aceptaría, aun si llevaban unos meses sin tener mucho contacto. Por eso, Hakuryuu fue a encontrarse con Judar a quien no había visto en mucho tiempo.  
-Hola, Judar. -Dijo al estar cara a cara con él.  
-Hakuryuu...  
Judar se sorprendió un poco al ver las cicatrices de quemaduras en el rostro del príncipe. Sabía que algo malo había sucedido.  
-Mis hermanos y mi padre... Han muerto. -Anunció Hakuryuu sin esperar más- Fue Gyokuen. Está con Al-Thamen.  
Judar se puso más serio al escuchar esas palabras. En solo unos meses, la mirada de Hakuryuu había cambiado completamente.  
-Quiero vengarme y matar a mi madre. Por eso... Necesito tu poder.  
Judar dudó un poco, pero sonrió de lado y se acercó más a su amigo.  
-Está bien, te ayudaré. Aunque no prometo nada sobre cómo termines después...  
-Gracias, Judar. Y no me importa cómo termine... mientras pueda tomar venganza.  
-Perfecto, esa es la determinación que necesitas.  
Desde entonces, comenzaron a prepararse para lo que se avecinaba en secreto. Hakuryuu se fue a capturar un Dungeon junto a Aladdin, Alibaba y Morgiana, y Judar comenzó a buscar miembros para un ejército. Sabía que desatarían una enorme guerra con eso.  
Mientras Hakuryuu estaba en su búsqueda de un Djinn, se volvió más cercano a los otros tres. Fueron sus primeros amigos aparte del Magi de Kou, y realmente nunca había luchado así junto a alguien. En concreto, se sentía fuertemente atraído hacia Morgiana. Poco a poco, se sentía más interesado en ella, y más... enamorado de su fuerza. Cuando consiguió a Zagan, sabía que había llegado la hora de volver a Kou, así que intentó pedirle la mano a Morgiana. Sin embargo, ella se negó y Hakuryuu tuvo que regresar solo.  
Cuando llegó a su cuarto, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Judar, quien estaba ahí, se acercó al herido Hakuryuu algo preocupado.  
-Hey, ¿qué pasa?  
Al cabo de un rato Hakuryuu le explicó todo lo que había ocurrido, y aunque el propio príncipe se sentía avergonzado ya que su comportamiento le resultaba algo infantil, Judar no se burló de él en ningún momento y le escuchó hasta el final. Cuando terminó de hablar y se secó las lágrimas, el Magi estuvo a su lado. Era realmente su amigo más importante.  
Al día siguiente, Hakuryuu despertó hombro con hombro con Judar, y no puedo evitar sonreír. Se sentía sinceramente feliz, aunque no comprendía muy bien el motivo, ya que nada especial había pasado para ponerle de buen humor. Al cabo de un rato, el chico que estaba a su lado abrió los ojos también y se miraron a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia. Hakuryuu sintió como su pulso se aceleraba y se separó por reflejo, enrojecido. "¿Qué me pasa...?", dudó. Nunca se había sentido así con Judar, pero iba a necesitar más tiempo para descubrir y comprender lo que le sucedía.  
Pasaron las semanas y los meses mientras se preparaban para la lucha contra Gyokuen. Reunieron una poderosa milicia para la guerra que llegaría después, ya que estaban a punto de dar lo que parecía ser un golpe de estado. Sin embargo, confiaban en poder ganar si estaban juntos. Por algún motivo, cooperando sentían que podían con cualquier cosa que se propusieran. Eran más fuertes que nunca. O al menos eso creían, pero la realidad no era tan dulce.  
Cuando por fin el momento llegó, Hakuryuu triunfó en el asesinato de Gyokuen, pero lo que pasó después no pudieron llevarlo bien. La guerra contra el Magi Aladdin y Alibaba comenzó, y Hakuryuu perdió sus dos piernas, aunque matando a Alibaba. Después de eso, todo fue a peor. Hakuryuu se regeneró las piernas gracias a sus poderes, y la batalla continuó.  
El equipo de Kou poco a poco comenzaba a debilitarse, y Aladdin dio el golpe final a la lucha, mandando a Judar hacia otra parte por toda la eternidad y prácticamente matándolo. Hakuryuu se quedó perplejo ante esto, y comprendió que había perdido la pelea, al igual que a su mejor amigo. Aunque su venganza había sido exitosa, todo había terminado ya. Hakuryuu regresó a su casa con una expresión seria y se echó en su cuarto, cerrando los ojos para descansar. Estaba agotado tanto física como psicológicamente. Había perdido algo irreparable, pero no tenía energías ni para lamentarlo. Simplemente quería dormir, y eso hizo.  
Los siguientes meses fueron muy sombríos para el príncipe de Kou. Ascendió al trono, volviéndose Emperador, pero se sentía inevitablemente vacío. El mérito no había sido solo suyo, y sin embargo, él se llevaba toda la gloria y prestigio.  
Y con eso, pasaron dos años más, y el Emperador recibió unas noticias inesperadas. Alibaba había vuelto de la muerte, al igual que Judar. Hakuryuu no comprendía como había podido pasar algo así. No entendía nada, pero tampoco le importaba. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Judar. Después de dos años... ¿Qué debía decirle cuando se vieran? Comenzó a buscarle por todas partes aunque muy inseguro. Al final, fue Judar quien fue a Kou al cabo de un par de meses, ya que Hakuryuu no lograba dar con el Magi. Cuando Hakuryuu lo tuvo delante, se le cortó la respiración. Judar era... justo como lo recordaba. No había cambiado en lo más mínimo. No como él, que sí que había cambiado. Eso le generaba cierto nerviosismo y dudas. Quizás Judar ya no quería estar con el Hakuryuu actual. Quizás ya no le dejaría permanecer a su lado.  
-¡Hey, Hakuryuu! -Exclamó Judar con una sonrisa.  
El Emperador abrió la boca sorprendido por la reacción de Judar. Parecía totalmente contento de verle, y Hakuryuu no se esperaba eso.  
-Hola, Judar. -Susurró.  
Hakuryuu le contó todo lo que había pasado en esos dos años, y Judar también le explicó cómo había vuelto ahí, y todo su camino con Alibaba. Por algún motivo que desconocía, el Emperador se sintió ligeramente mal cuando supo que el Magi había estado tanto tiempo con Alibaba, y no con él; pero como no comprendía esos sentimientos, simplemente decidió ignorarlo.  
Después de eso, volvieron al Imperio de Kou y Judar se quedó ahí. Ambos hablaban como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero había un evidente cambio entre su relación. Además, Hakuryuu ya no era el mismo, y Judar notaba esto, pero igualmente no le preguntó nada, él mismo consciente de las circunstancias que envolvían al Emperador. Tenía muchas responsabilidades ahora, pero eso no era lo más importante. El motivo por el que se había esforzado tantos años era por su venganza, y ahora que la había completado, no le quedaba nada por hacer y no sabía cómo avanzar. Sin embargo, mientras Hakuryuu no le preguntara ni dijera nada, Judar tampoco iba a hablar del tema, ya que respetaba la privacidad del otro y sabía que era un tema complicado.  
Así, el tiempo pasó con lentitud. Poco a poco, las cosas se complicaban debido a la rivalidad con Sinbad, pero más o menos reinaba la paz.  
Un día, Hakuryuu había estado trabajando toda la tarde, y llegó a su cuarto agotado, ya de noche. Para su sorpresa, Judar se encontraba ahí, cruzado de piernas como si nada.  
-¿Necesitas algo? -Preguntó el Emperador, algo seco ya que todo ese trabajo le había puesto de mal humor.  
-Quería hablar contigo, nada más.  
Hakuryuu se distanció para que Judar no le viera y poder cambiarse, aunque aún oyendo su voz.  
-¿De qué quieres hablar? -Dudó.  
-Bueno... Ya sabes, no me has dicho nada sobre ti en todo este tiempo. ¿Cómo te sientes con todo esto? Iba a callarme hasta que hablaras, pero parece que no pretendes hacerlo.  
Hakuryuu reflexionó unos segundos antes de contestar.  
-...Pues no, no lo pretendía. -Dijo al cabo de un momento de silencio- ¿Y no es obvio como me siento? Es satisfactorio. He conseguido vengarme de Gyokuen, y ahora soy Emperador. He logrado mi meta.  
-Sí, ya, pero... te noto apagado. Si no quieres decirlo, no me importa, es tu vida, pero no creo que sea bueno cargar con todo solo. Eres fuerte pero a la vez muy débil, aunque no quieres admitirlo.  
Hakuryuu funció el ceño y se acercó a él tras terminar de cambiarse, obviamente molesto.  
-No soy débil. Ya no.  
-Como digas...  
El Emperador se sentó al lado del Magi. En realidad, quería contarle cómo se sentía; hablarle de sus inseguridades. Creía que eso sería una prueba de su debilidad e inmadurez, así que simplemente se reprimió como había hecho todos esos años.  
-Oye... Estuve a tu lado desde que eras un crío. No puedes ocultarme lo que piensas... -Judar hizo una pequeña pausa para mirar a Hakuryuu con su típica sonrisa burlona-...ni lo que sientes.  
Hakuryuu se sobresaltó primero, pero pronto recobró la compostura y destensó sus músculos.  
-No sé de qué hablas.  
-¡Venga ya! Eres como un libro abierto, y aún así niegas las cosas. Sé perfectamente que estás totalmente enamorado de mi.  
El de ojos azules se quedó de piedra, sin procesar del todo lo que había escuchado. Era algo estúpido. A él no le gustaban los chicos, pero no era ese el mayor problema. Que Judar insinuara que se había enamorado de él era simplemente una locura. Era imposible. Ante tal barbaridad, Hakuryuu incluso rió un poco por lo bajo, cosa que no hacía desde mucho tiempo atrás.  
-No digas tonterías. -Respondió ya más serio- Por mucho egocentrismo que tengas, no deberías inventarte esas cosas.  
-No me invento nada. ¿Por qué no lo admites de una vez? Incluso ahora, puedo notar que estás a punto de llorar.  
Hakuryuu se mordió el labio incómodo. Le había expuesto totalmente. Él mismo se había dado cuenta varios años atrás de que le gustaba Judar. Sino, no hubiera sufrido tanto su pérdida. Sino, no se sentiría seguro sólo con estar con él, ni nervioso, ni feliz, ni especial, ni abrumado. Era tan obvio y a la vez tan difícil de aceptar, que lo único que había hecho era negarlo a lo largo de los años. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más seguro estaba, y más le dolía.  
De nuevo notando que el menor estaba a punto de romper en lágrimas, Judar se adelantó y le abrazó. Ese acto fue muy diferente a todos los anteriores, y diferente al comportamiento usual del Magi; fue suave, dulce y cariñoso. Ante esto, Hakuryuu no pudo evitar sentir cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.  
-P-para. -Dijo con una voz temblorosa- N-no lo hagas.  
-¿Por qué? -Preguntó Judar en voz baja.  
-Porque... -Poco a poco, Hakuryuu comenzó a sollozar en silencio-...no podré controlar mis sentimientos...  
-No tienes que hacerlo.  
Judar cerró los ojos, sintiendo muchas cosas por primera vez en su larga vida. Nunca se había enamorado. Nunca había imaginado que estar con otra persona pudiera hacerle tan feliz. Era mucho más satisfactorio que luchar y que matar. Ni en sueños creyó que algo así existia, pero estaba ahí, entre sus brazos.  
-Te quiero... -Murmuró Hakuryuu hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de su contrario- Te quiero mucho...  
Judar dudó de qué responder, y con un pequeño sonrojo dijo:  
-Y yo a ti...  
El abrazo duró unos minutos más, hasta que el llanto de Hakuryuu se detuvo y se separó para limpiarse la cara y secarse los ojos, los cuales acabaron rojos e hinchados, aunque no le importó. Hacía años que no se desahogaba de esa manera, y también que no estaba tan contento y lleno.  
-¿Qué haremos a partir de ahora? -Susurró Hakuryuu- Si se enteran de esto estamos perdidos. No creo que simplemente se quede en un destierro.  
-Puede ser. Simplemente hagamos que no se enteren. Y en el último de los casos, si lo descubren, te llevaré volando a cualquier sitio. -Judar sonrió un poco emocionado, y Hakuryuu hizo lo mismo.  
-No seas tonto.  
-¡Ey, no me llames tonto!  
El Emperador rió un poco, resultándole totalmente adorable a su nuevo novio. Iban a ser pareja desde ese momento. Compartirían momentos, emociones y mucho más. Con esto en mente, se miraron a los ojos tiernamente, antes de que, algo rojo y muy avergonzado, Judar tomara a Hakuryuu por los hombros y le atrajera hacia sí, besándole. Fue un beso corto y un poco torpe ya que era el primero de ambos, pero estuvo lleno de sentimientos de los dos, y a ninguno le disgustó en lo más mínimo. Se separaron lentamente, ambos levemente nerviosos.  
A partir de ese día, el comportamiento y estado anímico de Hakuryuu cambiaron radicalmente. Se le veía mucho más sonriente, feliz y humano. Volvía a ser el Hakuryuu de unos años atrás. Era todo gracias al Magi que le había enamorado; todo gracias a su pareja, aunque eso era un secreto para los demás.  
Los dilemas políticos avanzaron, así como el plan de Sinbad. Entonces, comenzó algo imparable. Sinbad comenzó a manipular el Rukh de todos para cumplir sus ideales, y Alibaba y Aladdin comenzaron una guerra contra él. Hakuryuu y Judar se vieron inafectados por esto, pero no estaban seguros de qué hacer. Les debían una a ellos dos, y Hakuryuu quería hacer algo para disculparse por lo que había hecho, sobretodo por 'matar' a Alibaba, por lo cual finalmente acudieron a su ayuda y participaron en el combate. Hakuryuu y Judar lucharon codo con codo, cooperando y demostrando lo fuertes que eran juntos.  
La batalla terminó exitosamente con la victoria del equipo de Aladdin. Todos volvieron a la paz que habían ansiado, y Morgiana y Alibaba se casaron. Ahora, Hakuryuu podía asistir a la boda sin sentirse mal por Morgiana, ya que él tenía a Judar y ella ya no le interesaba. Cuando toda la boda terminó y Alibaba y Morgiana se fueron para estar a solas, Aladdin se acercó a Judar y Hakuryuu para hablar con ellos. Se alejaron de la multitud y se sentaron para estar más cómodos.  
-Hey, vosotros dos, ¿no tenéis nada que decirme? -Preguntó el joven sonriendo.  
-¿Hm? ¿A qué te refieres? -Dudó el Magi de Kou.  
-¿No estáis saliendo juntos?  
Los dos novios se sobresaltaron, sin saber cómo contestar. Por la mirada de Aladdin, parecía que ya lo había descubierto todo.  
-B-Bueno... Más o menos... -Hakuryuu desvió la mirada incómodo.  
-¿¡En serio!? ¡Genial! ¡Enhorabuena! -Exclamó Aladdin emocionado- Tranquilos, no se lo diré a nadie. ¡Os deseo lo mejor!  
-¿E-eh? -Hakuryuu se quedó un poco asombrado- G-gracias...  
Judar no pudo contener la risa ante tal situación, y comenzó a carcajear por lo bajo, aprovechando también para ocultar su vergüenza. Los otros dos empezaron a reír con él, contentos por el ambiente de la fiesta y la buena noticia.  
El día terminó de un modo muy satisfactorio y todos acabaron felices. Ese día, Hakuryuu y Judar se quedaron ahí, pero al siguiente volvieron a Kou. Allá Hakuryuu seguía con sus responsabilidades como Emperador, pero ahora su pareja le ayudaba, y no se hacía tan cansado.  
El tiempo pasó lentamente, y ellos dos pasaban más tiempo juntos, aun ocultando al público su relación. No les agradaba mucho andar escondiendo todo, pero no tenían otra opción. Ambos sabían que lo pagarían caro si salía al público, y aún si huían como había propuesto Judar, no era tarea fácil. Sin embargo, el temor y la incertidumbre aumentaban a ratos, y temían ser descubiertos. Por este miedo, no tenían mucho tiempo de estar a solas, ya que siempre había alguien alrededor. Les daba un poco de pena ya que querían hacer cosas los dos solos, sin molestias. Un día, Judar ya no pudo soportarlo más y se preparó para salir por ahí con su novio. Hakuryuu estaba caminando por los pasillos del Palacio cuando Judar le interrumpió, ya listo para salir.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? -Le preguntó Hakuryuu confuso.  
-Ven, nos vamos. -Judar le agarró de la muñeca y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.  
-¡Aun tengo trabajo por hacer!  
-¡Me da igual!  
Salieron del Palacio hacia los jardines y se escabulleron para que nadie les encontrara, huyendo hacia la ciudad. Entonces, Hakuryuu se soltó por la fuerza, enfadado.  
-¿¡Pero qué estás haciendo, Judar!? -Exclamó.  
-Oh, vamos, no te pongas así. Quería tener una cita contigo. ¡Todavía no hemos hecho algo de novios!  
-Ya, pero tengo trabajo que...  
-No me importa, simplemente diles que te secuestré.  
Hakuryuu suspiró, pero también sonrió levemente.  
-Está bien... No tienes remedio.  
Judar asintió triunfante, saliendo victorioso como siempre. Al final, se salía con la suya cada vez que quería algo.  
Comenzaron a caminar por la ciudad hablando de trivialidades, y en un imprevisto Judar agarró (otra vez) a Hakuryuu del brazo y le llevó hasta un callejón vacío.  
-¿Ahora qué quieres? -Preguntó Hakuryuu un poco harto.  
Judar entrelazó sus dedos con los del Emperador dándole la mano y acercándose a él para besarle suavemente.  
-Lo siento. -Susurró el Magi separándose- No podía contenerme.  
Hakuryuu se sonrojó fuertemente, desviando la mirada y haciendo que su contrario sonriera por lo lindo que se veía.  
-B-bueno, no hagas esas cosas de repente. -Dijo Hakuryuu.  
-Entonces... ¿Ahora puedo?  
Hakuryuu dudó un poco, pero asintió muy rojo. Judar se acercó de nuevo tras la confirmación y le besó algunas veces más, de modo más pausado y dulce. Se separó al cabo de un momento, con el rostro levemente ruborizado.  
De pronto, un sonido les interrumpió y los dos se giraron sorprendidos. Kouen estaba detrás de ellos, sonriendo curioso.  
-Vaya... ¿Qué tenemos aquí? El cuarto príncipe de Kou besándose con el Magi. -Susurró.  
-¡Kouen! -Hakuryuu chasqueó la lengua- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Vine a verte, pero parece que estabas perfectamente sin mí.  
-Debiste matarle cuando tuviste la oportunidad. -Murmuró Judar, enfadado.  
Kouen se acercó a ellos a paso lento con aires de superioridad. Aun después de todo lo que había pasado seguía queriendo ser la cabeza de Kou, y ese futuro lo veía muy posible ahora.  
-No diré nada al público... con una condición. -Dijo Kouen.  
-¿...Qué condición? -Dudó Hakuryuu.  
-Quiero que dejes tu puesto de Emperador y que me lo des a mí.  
Hakuryuu apretó los dientes frustrado. No sabía que hacer. Si abandonaba todo lo que tenía actualmente, esos últimos años habrían sido inútiles, pero no podía dejar que los demás se enteraran de que salía con Judar. Hiciera lo que hiciera, iba a tener que abdicar.  
-...Está bien, lo haré.  
-¡Hakuryuu, no digas tonterías! -Exclamó Judar.  
-Me alegra que hayamos llegado a un buen acuerdo.  
Kouen se fue poco después, dejando solos a los otros dos. Hakuryuu solo miraba al suelo decaído mientras el Magi armaba alboroto, enfadado por la mala decisión de su novio.  
-Por mucho que quieras que estemos juntos, ¡es una locura! ¿¡Para esto hemos luchado tanto!? ¡Simplemente podíamos haber matado a tu maldito primo, y ya estaría!  
-...Cállate. -Le ordenó Hakuryuu por lo bajo, haciendo que su contrario se quedara confuso ante tal repentina severidad- Por favor... No digas nada. Sé que he cometido un error, así que...  
Judar le hizo caso y no añadió ni una palabra más. Se quedaron allí durante un rato, y luego regresaron a Kou. El día siguiente, Hakuryuu debía dejar todo lo que había conseguido. No estaba en absoluto preparado mentalmente para ello, pero ahora no podía retractarse de su decisión. Judar estaba enfadado con él por desperdiciar todo su trabajo; Judar había muerto de manera literal por conseguir lo que tenían, y ahora iba a ser en vano. No podía aceptarlo.  
Pasó el tiempo y llegó el momento. Hakuryuu subió a lo alto del Palacio, y de cara a una gran multitud de gente, anunció que tenía algo que decirles. Tomó aire y se preparó mentalmente para lo que iba a hacer, ya que no era fácil.  
-Hoy yo voy a abandonar mi puesto de Emperador, así como mis responsabilidades y mis lujos, y le cederé todo esto a mi primo, Kouen Ren. -Dijo Hakuryuu con decisión.  
Pronto, un montón de ruido se formó por las dudas y la confusión de la población, pero Hakuryuu simplemente lo ignoró y salió del lugar. Fue a su cuarto, cogió todas sus cosas y se marchó a su nuevo hogar; más humilde, menos rico. No le costó mucho contener las lágrimas, ya que ya se había acostumbrado. Judar fue a encontrarse con él, y vio a un Hakuryuu decaído y silencioso.  
-Hakuryuu... -Susurró el Magi, acercándose hacia él- ¿De verdad que estás de acuerdo con esto?  
-...No tenía otra opción. No puedo matar a Kouen, y no podía permitir que todos se enteraran de lo nuestro. No sólo perdería mi puesto, sino que tú también saldrías perdiendo.  
-Yo podía matar a Kouen.  
-No. No quiero volver a hacer algo así. Por eso le perdoné la vida hace unos años.  
Judar suspiró, aun sin estar de acuerdo con la manera de pensar de su pareja. Era demasiado amable, y eso no era bueno en el mundo en el que vivían.  
-En fin, si eso piensas, no se le puede hacer nada. -Se resignó el de ojos rojos.  
Hakuryuu asintió en silencio, y así quedó la conversación. Se quedaron viviendo juntos en ese cuarto durante unos días, poco a poco aceptando la situación en la que estaban. Para Hakuryuu, era vergonzoso hablar con su hermana o con su familia sobre eso, pero con el tiempo sabía que se le pasaría el miedo. Además, Judar estaba a su lado, y junto a él, sentía que podía con todo lo que viniera por delante. Nadie le daba más seguridad y bienestar que él, y era igual para Judar.  
Los meses fluyeron lentamente, y todo iba bien. La relación entre Judar y Hakuryuu se estrechaba y a cada día que pasaba se querían más que el anterior, si es que era posible. Llegó un punto en el cual, durante todas las mañanas y las tardes, solo esperaban a que llegara ya la noche para ir a la habitación con el fin de estar juntos otra vez. Ese cuarto acabó volviéndose el lugar más especial para ambos, donde podían compartir palabras, abrazos, risas y besos.  
También compartieron muchas experiencias y viajaron juntos. Visitaron Sindria varias veces, así como Balbadd y más lugares. Probaron diferentes comidas, hicieron el tonto y fueron felices. Con eso, los años se fueron sucediendo sin ningún problema. Lo único malo era el ocultar su relación. Cada vez era más difícil porque las personas comenzaban a sospechar, y Judar estaba bastante harto de tener que esconderse para darle un beso, o simplemente para coger su mano. A Hakuryuu también le molestaba, pero sabía las consecuencias que habría si se hacía público, y no podía permitir eso bajo ningún concepto, por lo cual solo se siguieron conteniendo.  
Nadie les descubrió, y así pasaron diez años. Ambos eran ya adultos hechos y derechos, pero seguían en una relación oculta. Judar estaba estresado por ello y se pasaba casi cada día de mal humor, queriendo pasar más tiempo con su novio. Ya llevaban saliendo juntos mucho tiempo, así que creía que ya era hora de dejar de esconderlo. Sin embargo, Hakuryuu se oponía firmemente a ello; prefería lo que tenían en el momento antes que dejarlo todo solo por la opinión de los demás. Quizás la situación y la homofobia nunca cambiarían si no daban la cara, pero él no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, aun si su pareja afirmaba lo contrario. Era un paso muy grande que podía romper todo lo que habían forjado juntos.  
-¿No querrías que nos casemos? -Le preguntó Judar un día- ¿No quieres una relación formal?  
-Judar... Ya dije que sí, pero esa no es la cuestión. No importa si quiero o no, tenemos que ser realistas y valorar lo que tenemos.  
-¿Entonces planeas seguir así para siempre?  
-¿Acaso tienes un plan mejor? Judar, no somos niños.  
-¡Hakuryuu! -Exclamó el Magi exaltado- ¡No soporto esto, no quiero seguir así hasta que te mueras!  
De pronto, los dos se callaron, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir Judar. Él mismo enmudeció, arrepintiéndose enseguida de sus palabras. Nunca habían hablado sobre ese tema, y aunque sabían que llegaría el momento, no querían que fuera así, de forma tan abrupta y en medio de una discusión.  
-Lo siento... -Susurró Judar.  
Hakuryuu desvió la mirada, dejando claro que no quería seguir conversando sobre eso. Ambos sabían que todo lo que tenían y sentían acabarían algún día. Hakuryuu no era inmortal, a diferencia de Judar. Moriría algún día, mientras que el Magi seguiría viviendo centenares de años más, quien sabía cuántos. Era suficientemente probable que se enamorara de otra persona en el futuro, quizás de una chica con la cual pudiera casarse y encontrar la felicidad que ansiaba. Hakuryuu no quería aceptarlo, pero sabía que era así. No podrían estar juntos para siempre.  
De igual manera, el que más iba a sufrir de los dos sería Judar. Perdería con quien había pasado tantos años, a su primer amor, al hombre al que más amaba. Era la primera persona que le hacía sentir de tal manera, y moriría inevitablemente tarde o temprano, y Judar se quedaría completamente solo de nuevo, como antes de conocer a Hakuryuu. Ese pensamiento le devastaba, aunque jamás lo admitiría.  
Judar comprendía lo que quería decir su novio sobre lo de oficializar su noviazgo, y aún así, no podía estar de acuerdo. Si no iban a poder estar juntos para siempre, al menos quería disfrutar plenamente el tiempo que tenían, sin restricciones estúpidas. Quizás sería problemático, sobretodo para él ya que tendría que cargar con eso durante muchísimo tiempo, pero era mejor que su presente. Aun así, Judar respetaba la opinión de Hakuryuu, y no haría ni diría nada mientras los dos no estuvieran de acuerdo. Además, tenía que admitir que era muy frustrante revelarlo todo cuando Hakuryuu hasta había dejado su puesto de Emperador a cambio de proteger su relación. Sería casi como una ofensa hacia Hakuryuu.  
Con el paso del tiempo, ese pensamiento crecía en el Magi, y terminó comprendiendo que su novio tenía razón, y que era mejor no hacerlo público, así que simplemente se resignó a la idea. Continuaron con su noviazgo en secreto, viéndose cada vez que podían. De algún modo, eso también emocionaba a Judar, ya que sabía que estaban haciendo algo 'malo' para la sociedad, y el sentimiento de estar con algo prohibido le fascinaba, aunque era el único tan loco de los dos como para pensar eso.  
Kouen, como Emperador, hizo muy bien y de manera efectiva su trabajo, pronto siendo adorado y respetado por todos los de Kou. De algún modo, Hakuryuu sabía que el Imperio estaba en buenas manos. Quizás la filosofía e ideales de Kouen no eran los mejores, pero por el momento la población era feliz, y eso era lo más importante al fin y al cabo.  
Los años pasaron en completa paz y nada realmente importante sucedió, aparte de algunos problemas políticos internos que se solucionaron sin demasiada dificultad. Hakuryuu fue creciendo y cambiando, aunque Judar permanecía igual física y psicológicamente. Aunque era al revés, Judar sentía que se estaba quedando atrás. Con el paso de los meses Hakuryuu maduraba y poco a poco se volvía un hombre, a diferencia de su pareja. Él seguía teniendo la mentalidad de un niño. Y poco a poco, sentía que no estaba a la altura de su pareja. La altura de Hakuryuu, su rostro adulto, su cuerpo, su voz. Todo cambiaba poco a poco, y con eso, el tiempo que les quedaba para estar juntos era menor. Nunca conversaban sobre eso, pero Judar continuaba reflexionando en ello. Iba a estar solo, más solo que nunca. No sabía qué iba a hacer después de que Hakuryuu desapareciera de su vida. No sabía cómo iba a salir adelante. Hacía algunas décadas, nunca hubiera imaginado que se encontraría en esa situación; tan perdido. La muerte de alguien jamás le había hecho daño, pero es que lo que iba a pasar no podía describirse solo con "dolor". Iba a ser una soledad desgarradora, profunda y tortuosa, y eterna. Además, hiciera lo que hiciera, no podía escapar de tal destino. Era un hecho que Hakuryuu moriría tarde o temprano. Ninguno de los dos sabía cuándo, ni cómo, pero sabían que pasaría sí o sí.  
Judar estaba solo, paseando por el Palacio y pensando en ir a despertar a Hakuryuu, quien se había quedado durmiendo más tiempo que él. Por eso se dirigió a la habitación de su novio y abrió la puerta, esperando encontrarlo durmiendo.  
Esperando encontrarlo.  
Hakuryuu estaba en el suelo, con el estómago abierto y sangrando montones. Judar tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que estaba viendo, y cuando por fin lo hizo, solo pudo correr hacia Hakuryuu y arrodillarse a su lado, preocupado.  
-¡¡Hey!! ¿¡Qué pasó!? -Exclamó alterado.  
Su pareja solo gimoteó un poco, dolorido e incapaz de pronunciar una frase coherente.  
Hakuryuu podía usar su Djiinn para curarse, y sin embargo, no lo hacía. Judar no comprendía por qué, pero estaba tan nervioso y asustado que no conseguía hacer nada tampoco, y se odiaba a sí mismo por ello. Hakuryuu se agarró a Judar con las pocas fuerzas que tenía y le miró a los ojos. Por primera vez, su novio estaba llorando. Por sus mejillas caían lágrimas que continuaban formándose en sus ojos rojos.  
-J-Judar... -Susurró Hakuryuu haciendo grandes esfuerzos por hablar- Lo... siento...  
-¡Hakuryuu! No hables, te ayudaré, haré algo, así que...  
El príncipe de Kou negó con la cabeza, forzando una sonrisa para tranquilizar a Judar, cosa que fue, evidentemente, imposible.  
-No importa... Esto está bien. -Murmuró- Judar... E-escucha, por favor...  
-¿Qué pasa? Haku...  
-Muchas gracias... por todo... Me has hecho muy feliz... Q-quisiera estar más contigo, pero esto... esto es el final. Lo siento...  
Hakuryuu alzó el brazo para limpiarle las lágrimas a su querido, quien simplemente siguió sollozando, incluso más que antes. Agarró la mano del peli-negro, llorando sobre ella.  
-Judar... Te quiero...  
-Yo también... Yo también te quiero... Te amo...  
Al cabo de pocos segundos, la mano de Hakuryuu perdió sus fuerzas y descendió al tiempo que su cuerpo se apagaba, sus ojos se cerraban, y moría.  
Judar no gritó, y tampoco lloró más. Solo dejó a su novio tumbado y salió a anunciar su fallecimiento. Desde entonces, toda la luz, buen humor y carisma de Judar desaparecieron. Siempre estaba serio y con un aire de soledad y lamento permanente. En el funeral de Hakuryuu no derramó una lágrima, aunque Hakuei, Kougyoku, Kouha y el resto de la familia lloraban a montones.  
Más tarde se descubrió que el asesino de Hakuryuu era un espía que buscaba venganza por la muerte de un miembro de su familia que había sido asesinado en medio de toda la guerra. Al final, todo se resumía en venganza, odio y rencor. Sin embargo, en las vidas de todos, había algo más que ese dolor. Seguro que cualquiera podía amar a alguien y pasar su vida junto a él, como había hecho el más honorable y recordado cuarto príncipe y Emperador del Imperio de Kou.  
Años más tarde, un Magi de pelo negro corto, ojos rojos y piel pálida se volvió famoso por todo el mundo por sus logros. Él había creado una ley que legalizaba el amor y el casamiento sin importar el género.  
"Seguro que tú hubieras querido un mundo como este. Yo me encargaré de crear un futuro en el que la gente pueda querer a otra sin miedo y sin ocultarse, libremente. Por eso... Nunca te olvidaré. A ti, quien hizo que el Magi de la oscuridad pudiera sonreír", pensaba el Magi con una diminuta sonrisa. Su nombre era Judar, y siempre sería reconocido por llevar al mundo a una dirección mejor, como su novio le había enseñado.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi one-shot más largo por ahora~ Espero que os guste, yo estoy orgullosa con el resultado.


End file.
